Reawakening Memories
by xlilsnowfairyx
Summary: Maiya is remembering bits of her past with Marik before cruel fate has seperated them until now.


"Bye Bye! See you tommorrow!" Maiya turned and waved to her  
  
friends.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Maiya lives in a nice sized house by herself. Her parents died not too long ago. She lived off the large fortune that her parents left for her in the will. She would always love and take care of the ones closest to her. She has the top marks in school. She doesn't like to duel, but in her spare time she watched people at school play. Maiya lived an ordinary life, atleast she thought so...   
  
--------------------------------  
  
Maiya turned back around and started walking down the street.  
  
She saw a beautiful sunset. "Its gettin late... Good thing i stayed late after school to finish my homework... Oh! I have one  
  
last thing to finish up... i just remembered. I better get home  
  
fast." Maiya turned the corner and walked through the market  
  
area. There wasn't that much people in the street so she was   
  
walking pretty fast. THUMP!  
  
"Oh! Im really really sorry! forgive me!" Maiya looked up and  
  
saw a guy in a dark cloak. He had a soft light blond colored hair.  
  
"Watch where your goin-"He got cut off as he looked at her face, he remembered something that made him stop.  
  
"Excuse me... but have we met? You look awfully familiar." Maiya smiled looking at his face, wondering.  
  
All of a sudden the Guy grabed Maiya's wrist and pulled her along.  
  
"HEY! LET ME GO PLEASE! sniffle sniffle" Maiya had tears in her eyes. He Put her on his motarcycle. Maiya had held of to the guy's waist for fear of falling off. She was still teary. Maiya had fell asleep by the time they reached their destination.  
  
Maiya had awoken in a large room. She sat up from the bed she was laying in. She looked at her watch and started to panic.  
  
"Oh my Gosh!! Its 8 and i didn't finish My Math!!!" Maiya ran to her bag and got out a sheet of paper and looked at her partly finished homework from earlier. She took out a pencil and finished up the rest of her homework. The door opened and the guy from earlier came in. Maiya started to tear up again. He took off the cloak and revealed what he looked like. He was wearing a white no-sleeve shirt with a small golden chain going across the front of it and jeans.  
  
"So, Your finally awake. I'm sorry about Kidnapping you." He knelt down and brushed his hand against Maiya's face.  
  
"Who are you?" Maiya took his hand and pulled it away from her face. The Guy stood up and sighed.  
  
"I see... you don't recall don't you? Well anyways my name is Marik." Marik lifted Maiya from the floor.  
  
"I'm Maiya. Your name sounds familiar too!- maybe we did meet before." Maiya looked at Marik.  
  
"Long ago....." Marik got cut off because Isis walked into the room.  
  
"OH!Layla! YOU HAVE RETURNED TO US!" Isis was hugging Maiya so tightly. Maiya had a look of confusion.  
  
"Im sorry but im not who you think i am...." Isis let go and examined Maiya. She then walked over to Marik and pulled him away to wisper to him.  
  
"This girl is deffinatly Layla (note: Layla = born at night in egyptian FYI). There is no doubt about it!"  
  
"I know sis... but she doesn't remember anything. How am i suppose to let her know what happened?" Marik was depressed. Maiya what staring at the two talking and discussing things that she had no clue on. Isis turned and walked towards Maiya.  
  
"Lay- I mean Maiya.... I have something to show you." Isis led her into a large room and Marik followed.   
  
"Please stand." Maiya stood in the center of the room. "Now close your eyes." Maiya did as she was told to. " Now open them.  
  
Maiya opened her eyes and saw lovely sites of Egypt long ago. she tried to move but couldn't. She glanced around and noticed she was not with Isis and Marik. Then the scenery changed into a large palace. She noticed a girl that looked like her but had tradtional egyptian clothes on with longer and more silkier hair than hers. Maiya then herd voices...  
  
"Layla!" A guy that looked like Marik approched the girl. Maiya wanted to run to him but couldn't.  
  
"Oh! Marik! What a wonderful day isn't it?" Layla had the gentlest smile. The wind was blowing smoothly to fit the moment.  
  
Marik brushed a strand of hair out of Layla's face and smiled.  
  
"Ever since i was a little kid you've always been there for me. You were the only one who ever understood me the most. Also my family aproves of you. You get along fine with my sister. What im trying to say is.... i want to spend the rest of my life with you." Marik looked so sincere.  
  
"Oh, Marik i would love to spend the rest my life with you as well." Maiya saw this all happening.  
  
"Th-this is me... my past life."Maiya was crying. She herd foot steps aproching the couples. Marik and Layla were about to kiss but the soilders that apporched them had killed them in an instant.  
  
"Gasp NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Maiya was screaming and crying at the same time. she opened her eyes and she was back in the room with Isis and Marik. Maiya looked at Marik and ran into his arms.   
  
"I-Im sooo sorry..." Maiya was sobbing in his chest.  
  
"It was not your fault. I blame myself for not saving you that day." Marik stroked the back of her head.  
  
"It was all Yami's wife's fault that you two couldn't be together. She couldn't be content with the happiness she recived and was jelous of your's." Isis was looking down.  
  
"Don't worry about it Maiya. Im not forcing you if you don't want to remember." Marik said still embracing her.  
  
"It is too late... I'm already starting to remember more things about my past life as well." Maiya passed out form exhaustion. 


End file.
